


A Betrayal Found in Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sadstuck, gamkar - Freeform, gamkat - Freeform, gamzee♥karkat, karzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not to fond of this pairing, however it was my one of my closest friend's birthday recently and she just adores these two red/flushed/in love. So as a present and a bit of a punishment, I presented her with this.</p>
<p>To put it simply, Gamzee confesses his love to Karkat on a rainy day in London, and all does not go in the direction he had expected.</p>
<p>It's inspired from a certain piece of art I saw on tumblr a little while ago, however I do not know where it is anymore.</p>
<p>Yes it looks a bit short, but it's not all that bad, believe me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Certain Kind of Sadness

Rain. It pitter patters in the background of everything, the soundtrack to England. Something the country’s inhabitants couldn't run away from. Instead, they embraced it. They kept umbrellas and slickers at hand and not letting it keep them from going about their daily lives. 

Just like these two were doing.

A long and spindly figure walked beside a short and broad one. 

The first was dressed as if he had been pulled straight out of England’s punk-rock era. Tattoos covered his arms, a black t shirt, black leather-buckled pants, piercings, and military boots that went halfway up his shin. All of this and his dark clownish makeup that gave him an imposing look. You would never know that he was one of the biggest teddy bears you would ever meet. His name was Gamzee.

The other had a shock of red hair peeking out from a gray beanie. A turtle neck covered up his arms and neck. His jeans were baggy and ripped in places. The only skin that showed was his face and his hands. One was holding an umbrella high enough to cover Gamzee, and the other was bunched at his side. He might have looked like a cuddly bundle of joy, but he could rip your head off in 10 seconds. His name was Karkat.

They were total opposites. Their relationship should have resulted in loathing.

They were the best of friends.

Every day they walked the same path home from school, talking about nothing. They would always go to Karkat’s house and do school work, then watch a film.

Sometimes Gamzee would stay over.

These two were thicker than thieves. Better than the best of friends. Even when they had nothing to talk about, all they ever wanted to do was be near each other.

Nothing could ruin the two.

Or so you would think.

Gamzee, oh poor Gamzee. He was already an oddball with a mute brother and a strict father. He didn't need any other complications in his jacked up life, but of course he had the worst, most cliche, problem of all time.

He was in love with his best friend. Heads over heels, I would die for you, drowning in love. He had never told anyone about it, let alone tell anyone except his brother that he was gay (it’s not as if he could go blabbering it to everyone).

It had been a few years since Gamzee was sure about this, and he knew it was time to end the charade. Time to finally say what he had been meaning to say since he could ever remember. He was sure that no matter what his relationship with Karkat would survive, even if he didn't feel the same way.

“Uh, hey bro” Gamzee's voice drawled out, low and gruff, and yet somehow appealing. Nearly abrasive, and yet anyone could listen to him speak for hours on end.

“What in the ever-loving fuck is it now Gamzee?” Karkat's eternally loud, eternally pissed off voice came in response. So harsh, had Gamzee not known Karkat since they could walk, he would have lost all of his determination.

“What do you think about our gay brothers and sisters out there in the world,” Karkat stopped in his tracks for a moment, obviously he had not expected those words.

“‘They’re fine, I guess. I mean there’s nothing wrong with them. They've got to be just like anybody else in the world.” Maybe eternal had been a bit too absolute, because with Gamzee, Karkat often spoke in the nicest of tones. This was of no exception. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I think I’m gay bro...” Gamzee only left it at that, but he amended his statement. “No, I am pretty motherfucking sure I’m gay.”

“Oh, well, I’m fine with that. It’s not a problem or anything. You’re still Gamzee.” Karkat did his best to flash a quick awkward smile at Gamzee. Gamzee could still see the shock behind his eyes, and it hurt him that he hadn't told Karkat earlier.

“But it is a mother fucking problem, isn't it?” his words only went to confuse Karkat more. Clarification was in order. “I have a thing for you Karkat. No, it’s more than a thing. I fucking love you, more than any other brother. Everything about you just bursts with miracles and I just want to hug the fuck out of you and-”

The look on Karkat’s face stopped him cold. It was one that didn't belong there, Gamzee couldn't read it and he didn't know what was meant behind it. Doing the only thing a stoner punk could do at a time like this, Gamzee leaned down and planted a makeup filled kiss on Karkat’s half open lips. He thought he felt a response.

It only lasted a moment before there was a stinging pain on his cheek, and Gamzee faltered a few steps back and into the rain.

“You are such a FUCKING IDIOT Gamzee!” the face that could tell a million stories in a minute was covered by bangs that were soaked from the rain, and Karkat ran past Gamzee out across the street and into the fog that had settled.

Gamzee was left their standing in the rain. There was a hand-sized smudge in his makeup. It was slowly becoming less noticeable as the rain drenched every inch of his being. The pitter patter turning from a beautiful background to a harsh melancholy that struck in the heart of any hopeless romantic.

It wasn't the slap that hurt the most, or the rushed insult as Karkat barged by. No.

It was the hope that had been crashed. For a split second Gamzee was filled with an unending hope, dreams of a miracle come true spiraling like sunlight from behind the clouds.

But it had been pulled away from him and smashed to pieces. What a fuck up he was.

And so he sat there, as the rains constant drum beat turned into a marching band as the shower turned into a storm and sheets of rain drenched Gamzee. His makeup started to bleed off like the wound in his heart. His hair, once wild and frizzy, clung to his face and created his own personal curtains from the world.

And he didn't move from that spot.


	2. It's Always Brightest After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny little tid-bit to wrap everything up, as I know i must have broken quite a few of your "feels."

Karkat had four million and thirteen things going through his head as he ran from his best friend. Regret, sadness, fear, guilt, and plenty more. Among those, some small speck of happiness was there as well.

He knew he had screwed up. There were a multitude of ways he could have responded to Gamzees kiss. Pulling away, ducking out before it could happen, or even kissing back would have been acceptable. Anything would have been preferable to this.

And yes, kissing back had totally been an action.

Karkat had always dreamed of this kind of moment. A best friends turned lover confession, a meaningful kiss, and even a feelings moment in the rain. Everything was perfect, but Karkat had lost control. He had played that moment over in his head a million times before, but never had he meant to act that way.

He had always pictured himself kissing Gamzee back.

His body obviously felt differently and kicked in his fight and flight instinct.

He had gotten home, and only about fifteen minutes later did he realize he had to go back for Gamzee. That he should have told him from the start instead of running like a little school girl.

Karkat picked up his umbrella and went back the way he had come, hoping Gamzee wouldn’t have gone too far. The rain slammed hard against his face as he ran. Rounding the last turn he saw a huddled form sitting right where he had left it.

A deep breath.

“Hey idiot! You’re going to get a cold if you stay like that!”

A toothy grin, masked only by sad eyes, was Gamzee’s only response. The shorter pulled the taller up from the ground and under the slight cover of the umbrella.

“Look, Karbro, I’m really sorry. I know I should have ask-” Gamzee’s apology was cut off abruptly. A small hand had taken his collar and pulled his lips to Karkat’s. Lips moved and sparks flew.

“Don’t you dare be sorry assbutt, this was all my fault. I was confused as fuck and then I freaked out. The thing is... I really love you too. I just didn’t know how to respond.”

Shit eating grins covered both of their faces, first Gamzee and then Karkat.

“All you had to do was kiss me back - where the hell did you learn to kiss like that? It was fucking miracles bro.”

“Shut up fucker, lets get out of here. The rain will give us pneumonia, and if nothing else we need to fix your face paint. It’s even scarier half dripping off than it is normally.”

The storm died and rays of sunlight began to stretch across the afternoon sky. The two walked back hand in hand, as if nothing had changed. 

Because, really? 

Nothing had.

Happily ever after isn’t something we can all achieve. But we can all strive to live through our dark moments and weather out our storms.

The bright sun will always return, as will the glowing moon and guiding stars.

Think of that when everything begins to fall apart around you.

Because the sun shines brightest after the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this. Please comment/kudos as you see fit. I appreciate your time and interest in this fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your feelings being hurt. Don't you worry your dear little heads, an epilogue is on it's way.  
> -The Empathetic Existentialist.


End file.
